Harry Potter and The Dark Pact
by Togi
Summary: 5 years later: Harry Potter has left the days of Voldemort behind -but not entirely. He's trying to deal with the aftermath and also struggling with his new jobs and his girlfriend and friends. To make things worse a new and different dark person arrise,


So this is my sequel to Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. It takes place 5 years into the future. I'd appreciate any kind of feedback :)  
By the way, I know my English isn't the best, but English isn't my mother language :)

Have fun reading :)

--

Harry awoke with a start. His face was covered in sweat. He had had the same nightmare which had haunted him for several years now – five years to be exact. It was always the same, always the day they had battled for Hogwarts; so much hate, so many deaths, so many hurt feelings, so cruel intensions Voldemort and his followers had had.

Even though the days of Voldemort regime were over Harry was still finding himself waking up in the middle of every night. Sometimes he even managed to believe he was seeing those red cat-like eyes, which belonged to Voldemort, in the dark night.

Why he wasn't able of just letting go of his past was beyond Harry's knowledge. So much had changed ever since. He had just recently finished his Auror training and had started his work at the ministry. The training had been exceptionally hard; it was studying at a whole other level than he was used to at Hogwarts. He hadn't been a completely educated student when he started his training, which just made everything much harder, so he had been reading up on his lost year at Hogwarts during the first period of his time at the Auror Academy.

Besides his Auror training he had also had his two passions of his life to attend to – his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, the little sister of his best friend, Ron Weasley, and Quidditch. After Harry had finished Hogwarts, and was therefore no longer on the house-team, he wasn't able of giving up on Quidditch just yet, so he had joined the Appleby Arrows. He had had offers from almost all of the English teams, and a lot of foreign ones as well, though in the end, he chose the Appleby Arrows merely because of their outfits – scarlet robes, just like his Gryffindor ones.

Sometimes it had felt like he had been back at Hogwarts; he had spent lots of hours at the academy, studying, or out being a trainee with the Auror he was connected to, and more than half the evenings at Quidditch training or matches. Ever since Harry had joined the Appleby Arrows their reputation had grown and some other quite good players had joined them as well. The Appleby Arrows who were used to being one of the not so good teams had never had so much attention before, winning the championship three 

years in a row. Harry who had still only played one match where he didn't catch the snitch (that was against Hufflepuff in his third year at Hogwarts), was one of the most valuable players on the market.

Ginny who had also followed her passion for Quidditch had signed with the Holyhead Harpies. She and Harry had a definite deal – no time to play in-love when on the Quidditch pitch.

Being that the English national team had long suffered from loss of a decent seeker they had, too, wanted Harry to join their ranks. When that had been offered there were still five more years until the next Quidditch World Cup (being that the one that would have been held four years ago was cancelled due to Voldemorts terror) Harry had signed with them as well thinking he had plenty of time until it would be significant to him.

But now that he was playing for the cup (England having their best chances since 1934 where they had gained silver), and having his Auror duties and still wanting to see Ginny and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, he had never felt more exhausted.

Harry shook his head and sat up straight in the bed, he had too many thoughts that troubled him. He felt something move beside him and looked down, Ginny lay there, resting her head on her hand with a worried expression.

"You were talking in your sleep again," she said. He looked at her, looked into those warm welcoming eyes. Even though he had done more dangerous things and seen more horrible views than Ginny could probably ever imagine, he still somewhat felt safe with her, like nothing could hurt him as long as she was there.

"The same as I always say?" he asked knowing what the answer was. Night after night Ginny would hear him talk loudly in his sleep, reliving the last battle between him and Voldemort to Ginny.

"I'm worried about you, you know" she said. She always said that. If it wasn't right when he woke then at breakfast, and if it wasn't at breakfast then some other time of the day.

"I'm fine – I know I am," he added seeing that she was about to argue, as usual. "Ginny, look, can't we just go to sleep? We've got to get up in a few hours – what time did they say they'd be here?"

"At nine, I've told you several times. Harry I really am starting to get really nervous. In the beginning I accepted that it was probably the aftermath of what you had gone through, but it has been five years Harry, five years."

He had already tried everything with her, but this time she seemed steady as a rock on the subject – she was absolute that he needed some professional help. "It's probably just the pressure during the World –"

"No it's not," she cut in, "if not for you then do it for me Harry – I feel terrible seeing you like this," she said and got to her feet. She left the room and only had she done so when Harry felt his eyes become heavy once again and fell asleep in upright position.

He was sure he had only closed his eyes to blink, for it did not feel any longer than that. It was the voices coming from outside the tent that had woke him up. There was no mistaking those voices. Harry got to his feet and dressed, he wanted to hurry for he had waited for this day for so long. He had not seen any of the two since the World Cup began.

"Harry!" The sound had only just cut through the air when a pair of arms flew around his neck and embraced him in a tight hug. The bushy hair that Harry's face was now covered in could only mean one thing; this was one of his best friends – Hermione Granger.

He had barely planted his usual kiss on her cheek before Ron had come forward and given him a brotherly hug. "Still treating my little sis' properly, I hope," said Ron with his usual big grin. Harry had been smiling too, gave a glance in Ginny's direction and saw her still worried expression which made Harry's smile fade quickly. When he turned back towards Ron again he decided to act like he didn't need to answer his question.

"So how did you arrive?" Harry asked looking between the two of them? "Surely you didn't have to travel through the night for a portkey, right?"

"No, we had Mr. Weasley fixing us one," Hermione told him "we only had to travel as far as to our back yard." Hermione and Ron had bought a house together, it wasn't the biggest one, but due to Ron having 

just quit at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to become an Auror as well they had to live on Hermione's income only.

"Yeah," Ron said nodding "still can't believe they banned apparition as a way of travelling to the World Cup. It's outrageous – last time we were too young, this time they ban it!"

"Well, you can't quite blame them for tightening security after what happened with the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark and all, can you? I mean, this way they have a better control of who arrives and when they arrive," Ginny cut in.

Ginny who was almost as good in the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley had made them breakfast. "You wouldn't believe the extra security measures they put up near the English national Quidditch team's campsite," Ron said through a mouthful of toast, "we had to show at least twenty (Hermione rolled her eyes) different kinds of ID to get past those security wizards – our apparition cards, our wand signature, and the personal invitation from you and my Auror trainee emblem -- "

"Oh come on Ron, he didn't ask to see your emblem, you just wanted to show it!" said Hermione smiling teasingly at Ron.

"Well, you'd think he knew who we were – we're best friends with England's seeker! How are you feeling about the game tomorrow by the way?" Ron said changing the subject so quickly which, by the look of Ron's red ears, had something to do with him being slightly embarrassed. When talking with Ron about his newly started Auror training (he was still at his first year of training) was like talking with Percy when he had first started working for Mr. Crouch back in those days – nothing could stop him.

The day went by fairly quick; Harry and Ginny had given Ron and Hermione a tour around the entire camp – not only the England team's camp site. Harry had to do some occasional signing on robes or fan-scrolls which slowed them down a bit. The only time he didn't spend with them was when he had to go to his daily training, which was always less exhausting the day before a game night due to the players needing to save their powers for the real match.

In the late afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned up with Ted Lupin (who they took care of during the World Cup as Harry and Ginny spend most of their time at the camp, and Ted's grandparents weren't able of having him all the time due to their age), furthermore did Bill and Fleur Weasley along with their 

daughter Victoire come, and George Weasley with his new girlfriend – Angelina Johnson who they all knew because she was a former Gryffindor too at Hogwarts, and Charlie Weasley as well.

Harry who wanted the World Cup to end soon just smiled and said thanks as they all told him how splendid he had done so far. Charlie Weasley who had been able to play Seeker for England himself had ensured Harry that he was glad he didn't take the spot "It would have caused me to jinx you if you had come along and took my position on the team just like that," said Charlie, and they all laughed.

"To be honest dear brother, I do think you're too old to still be able to play," Ginny teased him.

What, are you—" he began but Ginny kept going:

"AND a bit chubby as well," she said with a grin giving his stomach a pat as she passed by with the dishes. This was true indeed, Harry thought. Charlie WAS getting a bit too well-fed.

It was the usual Weasley dinner, always full of laughter and excitement for what was coming. The time passed by fast, and it wasn't until Ted fell asleep during a talk about the last four countries (England, Bulgaria who England would meet next, China and Ireland) participating in the World Cup that everyone realized what time it was.

As Ted was only five years of age Harry could easily carry him - the athletic body his many years of Quidditch had given him made it only easier. He carried Ted inside the tent and placed him on one of the beds in one of the many guest rooms.

When he was about to leave the room something hit the floor, Harry turned instantly around and saw it was a miniature person which Ted had held in his hand. Ted apparently heard he it too, because he had opened his eyes – still looking half asleep. It was a mini Harry Potter wearing the white English Quidditch robes. The real Harry picked up the figure and placed it on the table beside the bed, and Ted said "I've been wanting to show it to you all night, but you've been too busy with your grown-up talk," and then he fell completely asleep once again.


End file.
